Behind blue eyes
by SpikeyGirl
Summary: Everyone knows the good people, the CHERUBs. However, what about the other side's story. Story of the criminal's daughter and how she deals with the Cherub organization trying to take down her father.
1. New kid

Another plot bunny that I've developed. As with my other stories don't expect frequent updates for a while. The story's title is named after the song

--

Jenny looked at her GCSE textbook, no matter how hard she tried the math problem in front of her it would not change to make sense. Why did it have letters again, why couldn't they stick with numbers? What was with all of the minus numbers, did a minus times a minus equal a plus or minus?

She was interrupted by a small explosion from the room next door. She rolled her eyes and went back to reading the algebra question. Her dad was probably experimenting again.

She did know what he did, she was forbidden from entering that room, the times she had when her father was out she hadn't found anything but she wasn't thick. She figured something was up. Her mother used to say she got her slight paranoia from her father. Her alarm rang signalling she should be getting up. It would have been better if she had gone to sleep instead of staying up attempting the maths homework.

She hurried to the bathroom hoping a shower would yield some insight into her maths homework.

It didn't, so Jenny was walking to school with her uncompleted maths homework weighing her down. She was trying to form and excuse that wasn't lame unrealistic or overused. So far she had zilch to match her homework, maybe she could borrow Adam's. He wouldn't mind.

She headed to her form room and sat down taking out her homework for a second attempt. Maybe if she was lucky the teacher would be ill or forget.

The bell rang and her form group bustled out of the room, Jenny was left hurriedly shoving the work back into her bag and leaving to head to her first class. English, at least she had finished her homework for it.

"Today we have a new boy joining the class, this is James Peters" Jenny looked at the new comer, nothing special, he was blond and heavily built. Kind of like a rugby player.

"Would everyone take out their homework about the poetry?" asked the teacher, Jenny's eyes widened. So she _did_ have English homework she was supposed to have done. She probably could have done it in the time she was trying to do her Maths.

"Jennifer, would you like to start?" the teacher asked.

"Not really, no," she replied airily, as if she hadn't just been disrespectful. The teacher sighed.

"Have you done the work?"

"See my previous answer"

"You know this means detention?" Jenny nodded then thought for a second.

"I don't think I'll be able to attend"

"Why not?" asked the teacher raising an eyebrow.

"Chances are I'm going to have a maths detention as well." There were a few sniggers around the room.

"Why don't you do your homework? It's set for a reason," asked the teacher exasperatedly. Jenny was a repeat offender for this, her school work was fine it was just homework being the problem… and maths. They had ruled out copying as on her tests she managed to pass and she had to sit on her own most of the time. Only Adam didn't object to her presence in class and he was only in a few of them. Luckily he was in her English class so she didn't have to suffer in silence.

"I don't do it for a reason," Jenny said meeting the teachers gaze.

"What reason would it be this time?"

"What's the reason I get set homework if you've figured I don't do it?" Jenny replied. She had perfected the look she had on her face, it was one that made her look like she wasn't all there, daydreaming or something.

"Just go stand outside" the teacher sighed. Before she left Jenny turned to Adam.

"Time?" She asked to everyone's confusion.

"Three minutes forty seven seconds" Jenny left the room feeling disappointed; her best time was thirty seconds less.

She sat out in the hallway for half an hour, doing as much of her maths homework as she could, before she was disturbed. She hadn't expected it, normally her teacher forgot about her. The new kid, James, exited the classroom looking around, he noticed Jenny sitting on the floor, her book open on her lap. She looked up to see him standing looking at her. A million reasons why he was here ran through her mind.

"Do ya mind? I am trying to do homework here," she said sounding annoyed.

"I got sent out, apparently swearing isn't allowed in class." Jenny saw a small smirk on his face, he was probably aware of the fact and had wanted to get kicked out. That could just be her being paranoid.

"Good for you, what do you know about maths since you seem to want to distract me?" Jenny asked, she might as well get help, she wasn't getting anywhere soon on her own and Adam didn't like being kicked out of lessons.

"What don't I know about maths?" the boy smirked cockily. If it wasn't for the fact she might actually get out of the maths detention she might have punched him.

"Then you can help me, unless of course you exaggerated." It was Jenny's turn to smirk.

With James's help Jenny got her homework done for once and was looking forward to hopefully going home on time tomorrow, she had a detention after school today from last Friday. At least this one wasn't homework related, it was for 'inappropriate behavior' during PE, in other words she had spent the whole of the period, when they were supposed to be playing dodge ball, sitting in the half way mark dodging any balls aimed at her. she hadn't wanted to get into more trouble for hurting them, it would happen if she decided to play. Her throwing skills were lethal.

The bell went and the both of them went to their next lesson, it was one of her options lessons. Jenny had picked German, not because she liked it, doing a language was compulsory and she hated French more than German. She found it somewhat fishy that the new kid was in this class too, she wanted to know how many others he was in.

The lesson had been quiet, each person working on written piece for coursework. Jenny could have sworn the new kid kept looking at her, she would be glad for PE. Girl and boys were separated for PE though sometimes two groups would join up for some good old girls versus boys games.

--

Reviews are like caffeine


	2. German and sport

Hey, tis another chapter!

I have writers block on my TTP series at the moment so I decided to update this fic

--

James watched his target, he wished Kerry was in his place, typically a guy wouldn't be sent to watch a girl but any eligible girls were already on missions. The girl seemed a bit antagonistic, he could see the look she had, the one that suspected anyone. It was possible she was paranoid as well, could be the reason she was hostile even when he help with her homework.

"Mr Peters, perhaps you would like to focus on the work in front of you. I assure you, that poster isn't going to change no matter how long you stare at it, nor is your work going to get done when you haven't even picked up your pen." It took James a few seconds to remember that was him the teacher was telling off. Mondays may be bad for some people but Tuesdays were his bad day.

"Uh, what were we supposed to be doing?" he asked sheepishly. The glare he got from the teacher was practically poison.

"Are you related to Jennifer by chance?" the teacher sneered. Something told James that if he said yes it wouldn't be considered a good thing.

"No, it's just I was helping my family move so I'm tired," James said smoothly, it got him out of trouble most of the time. The teacher seemed to falter a bit but the sneer remained.

"Get on with your work or it will be homework," she barked indicating the work written on the board. There was a flurry of activity as the teacher surveyed the rest of the class, even from Jenny. It confused James a bit, Jenny didn't seem like the person who would work in a German lesson.

Time crawled by at an agonising pace for everyone in the class, the silence draining the students of any will to work. No one dared make a sound though, Even Jenny was silently hunched over her desk.

James watched her stare at the desk, his seat was right behind her so all he could see was her hunched over figure. The teacher wandered around the classroom trying to catch kids off guard.

"Miss Ashworth! You thought you could get away with reading in my lesson again. This is a lesson about the German language, there is no place for an English fiction book in my classroom! No wonder your pronunciation is so bad."

James saw Jenny wince. He couldn't tell what had caused the wince, the shrill pitch of the teacher's voice, the harsh accent or the fact she had been caught and apparently not for the first time.

"Maybe if you actually taught us pronunciation then it might be better and I wouldn't be dragging down your class average," Jenny answered, her words slow and patronizing. James felt an elbow dig into his ribs and had to stop himself from reacting too badly.

"Don't bother doing any more work, it's pointless now," the kid advised. James looked a bit confused especially with the kids knowing look. He looked to the clock, most of the hour long lesson had gone past. He was drawn back to earth by the arguement that was going on between the teacher and Jenny. He started to chuckle.

The teacher hadn't noticed that they were both speaking flawless German. At some point James had noticed Jenny subtly switch and the teacher had unknowingly followed suit.

"The best part's still to come," the kid next to James informed him.

"You will always fail at language!" the teacher yelled in English.

"You will always fail at life!" Jenny replied mimicking the teachers voice and accent perfectly. "Even as a child you knew you would fail, why turn to teaching otherwise?" Jenny asked almost cruelly still mimicking the teacher.

"Now the teachers going to have random one-sided conversations with I would assume her parents," the kid commented. As he had said the teacher tried to defend herself against people who weren't there. The class watched in a mix of boredom and fascination.

The bell went and as they were packing up the kid turned to James. "The best thing is she forgets about it and so Jenny repeats it every couple of weeks. I'm Sam by the way"

"I'm James, you wouldn't happen to know were we go for PE would you?" James asked. With the current suspicion Jenny had for him he didn't want to risk it by asking her every time. He might as well make other friends anyway.

"I think were playing dodge ball today, lucky you, you get to have an action packed day if its girl versus boys, especially if Jenny stages a protest again."

"Why did she do that last time?"

"The lesson before that one a group of girls had been on the other team, the rules are if you catch a ball then a team mate can return to the game. The game ended with Jenny against seven girls. It was five-a-side. The next lesson she sat on the centre line in protest, any balls that came her way were thrown at the spectators"

"She's a weird kid," James commented.

"No kidding,"

They didn't have dodge ball, the sun had dried out the field enough so they could play rounders. It was still girl's verse boys, as they walked past the changing rooms James saw a tally of girls and boys with various games each side had won. So far the girls were three points above the boys. Sam swore it was only because Jenny was vicious.

James had been given the PE kit yesterday by Chloe, the mission controller for the moment. It was only a low risk mission and Chloe needed more experience holding the strings on a mission. The PE kit was hideous, a maroon polo shirt and black shorts and white socks, luckily there wasn't a standard for trainers.

Sam led him to the sports field were some of the quicker changers were setting up the bases. Some girls were there hanging around not helping, none of them had the top of their polo's buttoned up and most were discussing the latest episode of some TV show. James could hear Sam giving him some info on most of them, mostly on whether they were good kissers.

A teacher called them all together, by now everyone seemed to have turned up, Jenny was hanging around with the boy who had timed her in the first lesson. They were told that the girl's teacher was ill so they would be having the lesson together.

"Girls bat first, standard rules, three out then we switch," the teacher announced. The girls groaned except Jenny who was doing some sort of weird victory dance. James shrugged it off, the other girls were looking at her like she was a disgrace. He supposed with her black nails and dark eyeliner to the others she was a bit weird. At least her hair wasn't dyed black.

James stood by second base, he had never been a fan of rounders and second base was rarely thrown to. Sam was crouched as backstop as the first girl went up to bat. James couldn't fault Sam's decision as he got a great view of the girl's backside. Jenny's friend was bowling.

Surprisingly Jenny wasn't the first to bat. She was the third, holding a bat loosely in her hand as she watched with amusement at the first bowl.

"Play ball" the teacher called. The bowler threw the ball slowly giving the girl a chance to hit the ball.

The girl who was batting jumped away from the ball as soon as it got near, squealing as if the bowler had thrown a rat, the teacher sighed, an action mimicked by the boys and Jenny. Sam caught the ball and threw it back.

"Could you like, throw the ball like, a little bit slower?" the girl asked.

"But like, any slower and it would be going like, backwards," the bowler mocked.

"Play ball" the teacher called again, he sounded a bit exasperated. Jenny's friend threw the ball again. The girl hit the ball only for one of the boys to catch it.

"Out, ball never hit the floor," the teacher said. The girl stalked off to talk to the girls at the back of the line. The person who was second walked up to bat, she looked more confident than the first batter. This was less eventful. The girl got to the base James was standing by before stopping.

Then it was Jenny's turn, the outer fielders backed away spreading further out. Jenny's friend threw the ball, it was a faster bowl then the previous ones. Jenny hit it, a sharp crack echoing throughout the field. Jenny ran, the girl before her running too.

James cursed her as she passed whacking the back of his knees with her bat, from the way the person on first base was rubbing the back of his own knees it wasn't just him. She got a rounder, making it the full way round and past the fourth base, the two boys on the third and fourth bases also getting the same 'back of the knees' treatment.

It was surprising how the girls only had one more 'out' before Jenny was up to bat again. Though looking at the line of girls, half of them hadn't batted yet. James had watched her subtly moved to the front of the line using a variety of techniques.

Her friend was no longer bowling, they had switched so someone else could have a go. For some reason Sam seemed to find this hilarious. The bowler took one look at who was going to bat and immediately offered the ball to someone else.

"Take it like a man," one of the other boys jeered. The bowler looked a bit nervous as he threw the ball. Jenny hit it hard enough to splinter the wooden bat, the ball dropped to the floor all of the energy from the momentum used in breaking the bat. All the boys but James squinted into the sky to see where it was, they hadn't notice it had dropped. They just heard the crack of the ball connecting with the bat and assume it was airborne.

Sam finally noticed it as Jenny passed third base, she had forgone hitting the back of knees with her splintered bat. Sam threw the ball to the bowler just as Jenny was approaching the final base. She skidded in, grabbing the base just as the bowler caught the ball. Everyone looked to the teacher to see his verdict.

"She's in" the teachers announced to the boys disappointment. The girls weren't cheering but they did look happy.

The next girl to bat was out before she even got to first base so the teams switched.

Finally the lesson came to an end, the boys had won overall but most of the girls were indifferent.

"Jenny's the reason her class isn't allowed to do javelin," Sam said as they headed for the changing rooms. "The boy who bowled second, he used to pick on her, she snapped and practically changed overnight, turned up for school one day and beat the crap out of him, she got suspended for a week. I know that it wasn't just the guys fault she snapped, her dad had something to do with it"

"What makes you think that?" James asked hoping for a small insight.

"I live next door to her, the night before she had a huge argument with her dad. Which science do you have last?"

"Chemistry" James replied after checking his timetable.

"For your sake I hope it's a theory lesson," Sam said with a smirk. James gave him a puzzled look but Sam just headed to his own class.

--

Heh, Jenny isn't completely useless at school.

Review please


	3. The result of a Chemistry lesson

Wow. Yes, behold an update that isn't TTP.

--

Ahem...

I would like to take a few lines from this chapter to make an announcement to the anonymous reviewer known as 'abc' and anyone who would like to follow in the-person-of-unknown-gender's footsteps.

If you wish to flame this story, or any of my stories, please grow a pair and sign in first. I would like to see some sort of indication that you are worthy of judging my work. Your review did not give a good impression which was all I had to go on, the distinct lack of capitalisation being the most irritating part and from your use of an exclamation mark I can safely say your shift key is not broken. Also I would like to inquire as to why you don't like my story and should you wish to leave another review please elaborate on that point.

--

Daniel Ashworth sat in front of his computer typing furiously, he was behind schedule with his plans already. More delays would cause problems which would delay it even further.

He paused to check something on the electronic device next to the monitor. A scorch mark was visible on the circuit board from a smaller explosion earlier that morning but the component had been easy enough to replace.

He resumed typing with vigour, he didn't notice his mobile phone vibrating until it fell of the table. He picked it up, flipping it open in a smooth hand movement.

"Ashworth," he answered.

"This is Sue Green; the vice principal at Tomlinscote Secondary, Jennifer's been called to the office again. She exploded goo over another girl in her class and a new boy."

"Do I have to pick her up again?" Daniel growled. He had resorted to typing with one handed and it was getting annoying.

"Not this time, it was just a minor incident but it is our policy to call home when they get sent to the office. You should know this"

"I do, I also have work to do so if you don't mind…"

"Of course," the vice principal said and hung up.

Daniel returned his full concentration back to the screen with just a muttered "bloody girl."

-

Jenny sat outside the principal's office in her usual seat, her bag slung under her chair, sitting opposite her was an orange goo covered girl glaring daggers at her, not that the orange made much of a different from the bright orange 'tan' the girl normally sported.

Two seats across from the orange girl was James, also covered in the goo. He looked indecisive, not sure whether to be annoyed or amused. The room was almost silent. The only noise was coming from the goo dripping onto the linoleum floor. Jenny had noticed the signs of the experiment about to explode and as such had taken measures to avoid the goo and therefore was clean.

All three of them turned as the door opened and the principal walked out.

"You again Miss Ashworth," he sighed as he ushered them into his office.

"Yup. It wasn't my fault this time though, no one should let Felicity near a Bunsen burner" Jenny's casual attitude wasn't as surprising after observing her for only a day. Most people, when faced with some form of authority, would be meek and polite.

"This is the third chemistry incident this term"

"Yet every time, Felicity seems to be here as well. Are you seeing the trend yet?" Jenny asked mockingly. The principal sighed and rubbed his balding head.

"You really need to get over your petty grudges"

"I have no petty grudges, I should never have to partner with her though. It would instantly solve the problem"

"According to Miss Brookwood here, you caused the incident." The chemistry teacher had obviously retold Felicity's story to him.

"Uh, can I add my story?" James asked, he was getting the feeling they had forgotten about him. This was also the perfect opportunity to try to gain Jenny's trust. "I was put with them, I saw the whole thing, Felicity added the wrong chemical." Three pairs of eye looked at him.

"Are you sure? Miss Ashworth is a repeat offender for this"

"I'm sure"

"Very well, you two may go while I talk to Miss Brookwood. Mr Peters, you may want to get cleaned up first. You may use the showers in the changing room and wear your sports kit for the rest of the day." James received a hastily written note saying as much.

Jenny and James left the room in silence, Jenny picking up her bag from where she had left it. As they were walking back to class Jenny stopped and turned to James.

"I appreciate what you did back there but I didn't need you help, I don't know what you're trying to do but quit it," she growled at him before turning and carrying on down the hall way. James noticed she had stopped just in front of the changing rooms, he shrugged and entered, the goo was cold and he wanted to get rid of it.

Jenny was happy that she hadn't heard him follow her, she had stopped by the changing rooms for a reason, he would have no reason to continue walking with her and try to explain, she didn't want to hear what ever excuse he would come up with. If he had followed she would have heard his feet on the polished floor and been able ask why he was following her.

She wandered back to class and resumed the experiment, the teacher hadn't noticed her return and so she was left in peace. Her classmates didn't want to point her out, last time someone had pointed out her return they had found the result of the experiment in their sport kit. Nothing was proven though.

Ten minutes before the end of the lesson James returned in his sport kit, his hair still damp from the shower. Jenny could hear a few girls whispering about it and rolled her eyes. She didn't like most of the other girls. When she had moved to the area all the friendship groups had been formed and she wasn't in any of them. She didn't mind so much, they weren't her style, they were orange with bottle blond hair, she was pale with dark brown hair. They liked ogling boys and reading magazines, she liked drawing and climbing trees.

Adam had been a loner before she turned up and they had become friends because of their mutual interests and mutual loner instinct.

James came and sat back at the bench, looking through the instructions to figure out how far Jenny had gotten before his return.

"Three steps from the end," Jenny said without looking up from measuring the liquid. Looking at the instruction it did match up with what she was doing. The fact she had gotten so far without exploding anything should have proved she didn't cause the accident, accidentally anyway. He hadn't actually been sure who caused it but he had seen the other girl do something with a malicious expression.

He idly wondered if there was some history between the two girls, maybe he could ask Sam, he seemed to know everything. He was about to speak but Jenny interrupted.

"I don't need help with this. Try it and I know where more goo is..." she warned, seemingly never once taking her eyes of her work. She was using the slight reflection in the glass beakers to keep track of what he was doing. He didn't know that and so it creeped him out when Jenny then told him to stop making faces at his work and actually write something. He had immediately stopped and picked up his pen much to his surprise.

Jenny loved creeping people out.

--

Would be longer, but it isn't for reasons that will remain unknown.

Review please


End file.
